


Picture On The Shelf

by moreseav



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreseav/pseuds/moreseav
Summary: When Dom woke up, he found himself in a photo.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Kudos: 13





	Picture On The Shelf

Dom是在一片头疼欲裂中醒来的，他用手掌使劲按压着太阳穴，试图缓解那尖锐的刺疼，怎么回事，他不记得他昨天喝了酒，而且这疼痛可比他最难受的一次宿醉还要疼上一百倍，他妈的他的头就像被货车碾过了一样。他痛苦地呻吟着，等到那股疼痛稍稍缓解了过去，他试着睁开了眼睛。

这他妈的是哪儿？！这是一个陌生白色的小房间，他躺在一张沙发上，一旁的地毯上摆着他的吉他，除此之外没有任何东西。这一切已经很诡异了，但最诡异之处是正前方那扇巨大的窗户，所有的亮光皆来于此处，那里是一片刺眼的纯白，白得不可思议，让人想到来自天堂的圣光。Dom艰难地站起身，他用手挡着那强烈的光线，走了过去。

窗外被蒸腾的白色雾气笼罩着，就像是有实体的云朵紧贴到了高空飞行的飞机的窗外。Dom犹疑地抬起了手，想要推开这扇窗户，但当他手放上去的一刹那，那白色雾气全都汹涌翻卷着向后退散，不一会儿，雾气就全都消失殆尽。这扇冰冷的窗户仍未被推开，Dom却好像正触碰着真实。

窗户外映入视线的是另一个房间，这次Dom一眼就认出这是他和Colson的卧室，他吓得往后退了几步，为什么房里的家具变得这么大，而且他好像是在半空中俯瞰的视角。

Dom才想起来慌忙寻找自己的手机，但这个房间却都没有它的踪迹，这显然不是一场绑架，一切都太超自然，Dom完全想不明白这到底是发生了什么。他又跑到窗边大声叫喊着，“救命啊！有没有人！”外面一片寂静。

Dom一直吼到了自己喉咙沙哑，但是没有人来，过了很久，他终于放弃了这一毫无帮助的行为。

他又惊慌又害怕地蜷缩在沙发上流着泪，而难以言喻的疲倦笼罩着他，他不情愿地闭上了眼 ，睡着前他想着，没关系，等到Colson来了就好了，没关系的，Colson一定会救他的。

\--------------------------------------

直到之后的三天Colson也没有出现。

Dom开始怀疑窗外也不过是什么幻境，这或许只是那把他困在这里的人对他的戏弄或者怜悯而耍的小把戏。

到了第三天的深夜，Dom躺在沙发上时，他听见了开门声。他猛地睁开了眼，这是他这几天听见的一个声音。

Dom立刻冲到了窗边，他看见一个人影正关上门，随即歪歪斜斜地向他的方向走来。

即使光线很微弱，Dom还是立刻认出这是Colson，天呐，谢天谢地。Dom大喊着，“Kells！我在这里！”他用手一边捶打着窗户，试图引起Colson的注意。

他惊喜地看着Colson走近他，但下一刻Colson便目不斜视地从他身边走了过去，然后瘫倒在床上立刻睡了过去。所有的喜悦就像被戳破的气球一般萎靡了下去。

一看就知道Colson又喝多了，Dom的呼救丝毫没有影响到熟睡的Colson。这个混蛋，总这么不靠谱，Dom愤怒地想着。但心里高高悬挂的一隅却暗自放了下来，至少这说明外面不是虚幻的，而且……无论如何，Colson就在这里。

他会弄明白这是怎么回事的。

这个晚上他睡得比之前都安心。

\------------------------------------------

在Colson醒了之后，Dom一直试图和Colson交流，但无论Dom怎么叫喊，Colson都像是完全听不见他的声音一样就那么离开了。

Dom感到挫败。

Colson的作息很不规律，接下来的几天他有时候是深夜回来，有时候是中午，但无一例外的是他总是醉醺醺的。怎么，你现在是从Rapper改行当品酒师了吗？拜托，你真的就没有有那么一刻意识到或许你的男朋友不见了？Dom站在窗边看着床上的 Colson，连愤怒都那么无奈。

窗帘没有拉，窗外偶然汽车经过的光照在Colson的脸上，即使睡着了，他的英俊还是那么引人注目。Dom把手指贴到窗户上，隔着玻璃描绘着他的轮廓，他没有说过，但他其实觉得每次Colson皱眉时眉心出现的那个小坑很可爱，平时他总会踮起脚亲吻他皱着的眉头。但现在他想将它抚平都做不到。

为什么Colson在睡梦中也不安稳呢？他听见Colson呓语着他的名字。亲爱的，你究竟在想些什么呢？

\---------------------------------------------

Colson在正午走进了房间，这次他居然很清醒。Dom看着他在衣柜里随便挑选了一身衣服，然后去卫生间刮了胡子，一改他最近颓废的模样。

看样子他又要出门，Dom抱着双臂想着。等着Colson再次无知无觉地经过他。

但当他再次抬起头，却对上了Colson的视线，Colson正看着他。他几乎震惊地以为这是错觉。

Colson能看见他吗？！Dom的心又开始砰砰乱跳，他试探地叫着，“Kells？亲爱的，你能看见我吗？”

Colson一言不发，但看向他的眼里交织着各种复杂沉郁的情绪，只是一眼，他又转身离去了。Dom拍打着窗户，“Kells! Come on!看看我！我在这里啊！”

回荡在房间里的只有关门声。

\-----------------------------------------------

之后的几天Colson没有再回来。Dom呆在这个小房间里，他已经放弃了计数时间。他不明白，为什么Colson完全没有试图寻找他。他更不明白Colson离去时看向他的眼神。

不知道过了多久，Dom再次被开门声吵醒了。哦，估计Colson终于回来了，但Dom躺着懒得动弹。

这次不太一样。有另一个人的嬉笑声，一个女人。

Dom皱着眉来到窗边，看见一个身材热辣的女人柔若无骨般缠在Colson身上。Dom不敢相信自己所看见的。Colson没有作何反应，他麻木地看着那个女人，但也没有拒绝，他任由那个女人将他推倒在床上，然后贴了上来。在女人的不断挑逗下，Colson终于翻身将女人压在了身下。

心脏中剧烈的疼痛顺着缠绕的细线传到了每个角落，滚烫的眼泪坠落到尘埃里。“不！不！”Dom的拳头狠击这着这该死的，隔开一切的玻璃。

他用那把一直陪伴着他的吉他撞着窗户，他哭喊着，“艹你的，那他妈的是我们的床！”鲜血从他手上的伤口滴落下来，但这窗户甚至没有一丝裂痕。

最终，他像失去了所有的力气般蹲了下来，他用手死死地捂着耳朵，但那些呻吟声仍如幽魂般缠绕着他，“这他妈的是我们的房间，我们的床……”

他恨Colson的背叛。可他心脏里叫嚣着的疼痛也在歇斯底里地提醒着他是那么爱他。

\--------------------------------------------

Colson最近的状态变得好多了，不再整日酗酒，他的日程好像逐渐恢复了正轨。但Dom能看见他眼底的阴云。

时间一天天过去，他只是静默地站在那里看着Colson。他会躺在床上翻相册里他们的照片，他会在睡梦中喊出他的名字，他有时候会用歉疚的眼神注视着Dom，仿佛在看一个无法挽回的人。

其实一切都指向了一个方向，但他一直企图蒙蔽自己，装作看不到每次Colson看向他时脸上的痛苦。这或许让他们双方都更加痛苦。

他想自己应该是死了。但他不记得自己的死亡，他的记忆停留在了最普通的一天 ，他和Colson在他们的家里吃Pizza，他们两个一起窝在沙发上，Colson的头靠在他的肩上，他现在都还能记起那毛茸茸的触感。

他揉了揉Colson的头发，Colson反应过来后大叫着，你没洗手啊！在Dom惊笑着想要逃开时，Colson却抱紧了他的腰不让他离开。他们在沙发上笑得像两个傻瓜。

他意识到自己是被困在了一张照片里，相框应该就放在他们一起装饰的那个架子上，这就是他的安身之所。这难道就是死后的世界吗？他能理解自己为什么停留在了这里。

因为Colson在这里。

他不知道他们之间到底发生了什么，但在Colson痛苦地看着他，用手指摩挲着这照片时，Dom靠在窗户边，将脸贴向了Colson的手指，仿佛能感受到那温度。他闭着眼，回忆起Colson抚摸他时手指上带着的淡淡的烟味，“好吧好吧，”他叹息着，向自己妥协了，“我原谅你。”

他转过头，凝视着Colson，也将手贴在了玻璃上，与Colson的手重合。

\-----------------------------------------

Dom觉得自己在逐渐地褪色。他开始害怕起来，担忧着要是自己连这么简单注视Colson都办不到该怎么办呢？

时间对于他来说是没有意义的，他在不断改变，又从未改变，对他来说他的世界停留在了那一天。他只是陪伴着Colson的改变，Colson带来很多新面孔来到这个房子，但那些人的印迹只在这里留下很短的时间，就消逝了。然后他发现，在Colson心里的某一处也没有改变过，他在竭力抵御着时间的侵蚀。

他抱着吉他弹奏属于他们的歌，音符在黑夜中忧伤地流淌着。

Dom对现状感到满足，他放任自己沉溺在Colson蓝色的眼眸里。

\------------------------------------------

Dom眨眨眼，他听见了Colson和某个人对话的声音，他站起来看向窗外。

“我收完了马上就走。”

这声音听上去很熟悉。

脚步声逐渐接近了卧室，Colson跟着一个人走了进来。

Dom看见了那人的脸。是他自己的脸。

他看着那个Dom拉着行李箱快步走到衣柜收拾着自己的衣服。Colson站在一旁，皱着眉头吸着烟，没有说话。

Dom把衣服收好后，又开始收桌上的资料，还有各种杂物。最后他拿走了架子上属于他的CD,他看了一眼CD旁的相片，Colson还没有把这个扔掉。那是某天他和Colson躺在沙发上，Colson心血来潮用相机给他拍的，照片上的他笑得很灿烂。笑容定格在了那一刻，他们的幸福也好像永远地停留在了那里。Dom顿了顿，然后撇开了视线。

他把行李箱拉好，“差不多就这些，别的我不要了，你直接扔了吧。”

Colson拉住想要转身离开的Dom的手腕，他平静地说，“你想好了吗？”

Dom没有回头，“你觉得现在说这些还有意义吗？”

于是Colson的手无力地低垂了下去。

照片里Dom看着面前这一切，好像是上演的一场与他无关的戏剧。原来与他无关。

他只是摆在架子上的一张旧照片而已。

他看着Colson向他走来，Colson的眼眶很红，他抚摸着照片上Dom的脸颊。原来Colson眼里那些深沉的爱与痛从来不属于他。

“I’m sorry.”Colson嘶哑地低语着。他艰难地呼吸一口气，最后看了一眼这张照片，然后他把它翻转了过来。

它倒在架子上，发出咔哒一声。

Fin.


End file.
